The Voice in You
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: JPop rising star, Yu just released her debut album but she's opposed greatly by a JRock band saying she's just popular because of her sister and not her. R&R! Could be a bit KyoYuya but it's music!
1. And I Still Love You

**The Voice in You**

A/N: Hello there! Hm… I've always wanted to do a pop-star Yuya in paragraph fanfics! You see… there's a two pop-star Yuya fanfics I've made… but in script form and is handwritten. This is completely different though… Some will be borrowed lyrics and some will be mine… Let's hope this is short…

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Prologue – And I Still Love You

-

"_She was an instant star when she released that debut single, 'And I Still Love You'. She's 16 but it's like she was singing since forever! Shiina Yuya, or like her fans like to call her, Yu, has released her debut album 'The Voice in You' on the 14th of June, just like Utada Hikaru, with her lovely album, 'Ultra Blue'! I myself have bought them both and have liked them! Listen to Yu's 'Never Ending Dream' and Hikki's 'BLUE'!"_ the VJ of _'J-Pop Square'_ announced.

"_Here's and intro to her first PV ever! 'And I Still Love You'!"_ VJ Winona then blurred form the television screen and at the same time, the PV started.

It was a rainy PV and the song started as soon as Yuya walked out of a bookstore. "I've never… I can't believe it…" she narrated.

…_And I still love you_

_And I never thought_

_I'd have to leave you_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_I still want to be with you_

Yuya started walking down a quiet street with all these couples laughing and smiling. She didn't have an umbrella so she bought a newspaper at a nearby stand. She continued walking.

_Being with you was_

_Amazing_

_I'm still fantasizing_

_That I'm still in your arms_

A scene where Yuya was talking with a man starts. After that, she stopped to look at a window of a shop. She saw something that she liked and got into the shop to buy it.

_Even though you don't know_

_How I feel inside_

_Slowly, you're killing me_

_I need you_

…_And I still love you_

_No matter what happens_

_I still believe you_

_You said you'd come back_

_And I'm still waiting for you_

Most of the time, Yuya was in the shop. Scenes of her and a random guy start playing. There were pics of her with the guy, looking happy. Then, scenes of them fighting. Yuya was biting her lip, hard, until it was bleeding.

_Holding me in your arms_

_I feel safe_

_You know I love you_

_Without you I'm dying_

_I'm losing myself with all my crying_

…_And I still love you_

_And I never thought_

_I'd have to leave you_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_I still want to be with you_

The video dissolved with Yuya crying after the rain has stopped, with images of her with the random guy playing around in the end.

"_Aw… that's sad…"_ VJ Winona sniffed. _"It was believed that that guy was her ex-boyfriend, but it's not true! Sad… but the guy's not that cute… so hurrah for the fans!"_

"_Now_ _let's have more sadness with a PV requested by DyingFrog,_ _'Dareka no negai ga kanau koro'!_"

"Shut up…" and the TV was switched off. "That song was not even that good… compared to our songs, Akira…" pink-haired transgender Akari of the _Kyo no Shiseiten _commented.

Akira shrugged. "I don't know… people are crazed about it… maybe it's the song arrangement. What do you think, Kyo?" he turned to a handsome sleepy man with the fieriest red eyes…

"…Not bad… but she's too young. She shouldn't be exposed too much… until I've heard all her songs. Plus, Akari… we're J-Rock, not J-Pop."

"Hmph, maybe she needs someone as talented as me to be her keyboardist. I'm the apprentice of Kawano Kei! Who I still respect!" Akari took out her leather gloves. "As long as I have this, my hands would play miracles!"

The drummer, Bontenmaru or Bon barked a laugh. "She lacks life in her songs… I'll buy her album tomorrow for you, Kyo."

"Hotaru, what do you think?"

"She's okay." Being the one who works with the percussion, he takes things not that seriously…

"Hm… she's gonna have a small concert at Shibuya, why don't we come?" Akira suggested. He was looking up news on Yu in the internet. "She's getting pretty… popular… look at all these fan sites! It's too colorful that I'm afraid I'm gonna be blind before it's time!"

Akari leaned to look at the screen and pushed him away. "Wow… what a beautiful picture… with her and… the snow… let's do one like that!"

"Hmph… we don't need that for our new album… our album's concept is 'losing yourself in sadness' and we'll prove it with 'Longing', our single 'Glare' decked the charts like the others were plain plastic…" Kyo reminded them. He writes lyrics very easily, he focuses everything on the song when he's into it. Their previous album, 'New Era' stayed in the Oricon charts for 49 weeks as no.1.

"We'll kill her album off of the charts. But still, get me Utada Hikaru's album… we shouldn't throw her off the no.1 position. It's a good album."

"We forgot you like her songs…" all four of them sighed.

…

"Thank you." Yuya was ushered out of the building by her bodyguard. "I can't believe I'm in the Oricon charts already!" she said excitedly.

"It's a nice debut album… you wrote most of them too…" her bodyguard, Kyoshiro commented. "My brother's gonna be pissed if you managed to get no.1…"

"Your brother? Who? Is he an artist?" Yuya questioned, hands on her hips.

"He's the vocalist for the hottest band… _Kyo no Shiseiten_. Don't you know?" Kyoshiro told her.

"You're a bodyguard and your bro's an artist! How come?" Yuya was disbelieved.

"Things happen and I love protecting pretty women…" Kyoshiro confessed. "I used to play bass but then… he dumped me saying I suck which is true…"

"…dumped? What a nice choice of word…"

"Shut up…" Kyoshiro started walking, leaving her but then, he saw something interesting. "Yuya, look, someone's buying your album… and I know who that is…"

"REALLY?" Yuya smiled. She hid behind Kyoshiro to eye the man. 'What a handsome man!' Yuya thought.

"Hello, Kyo."

The red eyed man glared at him. "Kyoshiro… what the hell are you doing screwing a…" he finally noticed. "Shiina Yuya…"

"Oh, are you Kyoshiro's brother?" Yuya asked him, enthusiastic.

Kyo flashed her cd. "Just bought this… so far, not interested."

This sparked a deep scar in Yuya. Yuya was shocked. "How could you say that?"

"People are buying this because of who you are, not because of the song…" Kyo told her harshly. True, she's the shining understudy of Sakuya, a once powerful artist. She's gotta be the eye of attention for this one reason.

"Who am I? They love my songs!" Yuya yelled at him.

"You're just replacing Sakuya…" he hissed. His eyes burned into hers.

Yuya backed away from him. There was something in his eyes that told her that he hates her. "You have no reason to do this to me…" her eyes were filled with tears now and she collapsed on the ground. "No reason at all…"

"Hn. Let's go…" he beckoned the other four who just came out of the cd store. All of them blinked when they saw Yuya crying.

Akira of course, recognized her voice and hair, even though he is nearly blind. "Miss Yuya…"

"…I hate you…" she glared at her with such hatred filled eyes. For more than one reason, Yuya hates him. And she doesn't know why…

"Yuya… control yourself… he's always like this…" Kyoshiro helped her get back on her feet. Her beautiful blue dress got dirt from the street but she didn't care. She was busy shooting daggers at Kyo.

Before they left, Kyoshiro turned to Kyo. "You… you better not hurt her feelings… just like what you did with Sakuya…" he turned to leave and added a "…Or I'll never forgive you…"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Damn Kyoshiro…"

"…Sorry to barge in but… Kyo, what _did_ you actually do to her?" Akira questioned.

Kyo shot him a glare and turned to leave. "Let's go."

-

A/N: it's a sucky chapter. I know. Um… I guess I should have revised it but I was lazy! Muhahah… anyways… another story will follow… soon… maybe. Anyways… Kyo's group name is not final so help me out. Uh, for now, most lyrics would be mine. R&R! I know it's different but I had my motives which I will tell next time…


	2. More Than Just a Kiss

A/N: Hey all! Here's the first chapter! I hope I did a good one on this too! Please read it happily!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh! Some characters i.e: Utada Hikaru and Kawano Kei (which I previously used are REAL people and I don't own them!)

-

Chapter One – More than Just a Kiss

-

Yuya couldn't sleep after that cold encounter with the hottest band in Japan. She couldn't even wink. 'There was something in that man's glare… he must've had something with Sakuya… but, I shouldn't pry into her life… she's already happy with that man… she shouldn't be bothered…' she thought. She closed her eyes… "Kyo…"

"Yuya?" a voice was heard.

She turned to where the voice came from. She smiled with relief. "Nii-sama…" she said softly.

Nozomu was the one who adopted her into the family and is now her manager. She was treated badly by the other orphans at the orphanage where she came from because she was mixed, not fully Japanese. Nozomu thought that was a stupid reason to not let her get the treatment she was supposed to get so he took her in.

Her mother left her father right after she was born, leaving to get fame in her own country. Her father got sick when Yuya was still four years old so she doesn't remember how he looked like. Yuya hated her mother very much.

She's happy with her new family now though. Nozomu treats her like she was his real sibling. Sakuya, who was 8 years older than her is a good sister too. She's so nice that the thought of getting all those gossips hurt her too. Her only album that she managed to release before she got fed up was 'In Memory Of…' and then, after it got the tops, she announced that she's quitting.

She said she's not happy with the life and attention people are giving her. Her first single 'Weekends Without You' topped the charts easily and was amongst the songs that got repeated the most. Her voice is gloomy yet people don't care. Yuya was bubbly and that sure made her think why Kyo said she's no different from Sakuya… maybe…

"My lyrics…" she murmured.

"What?" Nozomu questioned. "Is something wrong? Yuya?"

"Nii-sama… I… am I the same as Sakuya? I mean… in terms of songs… how I sing…?" she asked him, eyes focusing on the first ever present she got from her fan, a jumbo sized teddy bear. She got that when she just came out of her agency building, _Memorial_. When she first got into the agency, she sang a cover of Sakuya's song, 'Everlasting', and was successful at winning the hearts of the big shots.

"You're not the same, you're different. BETTER. Sakuya… she never sang from the bottom of her heart because she never loved. That's the same as you but, you've been hurt. She's, just running away from emotion 'til she met him. So, you're better than her in lots of ways…" he sat down next to her, holding her shoulder and grasping it with tenderness. "You're way better than my sister."

Yuya looked up to him, confused. "But, I'm also your sister… NOW."

Nozomu smiled at her. "You're beautiful, Yuya. Do you know that? Just smile and everything would be fine from now on… as for… after you've… well… I have to let you go sooner or later…" he sighed, he averted his eyes away from Yuya's questioning eyes.

"You're 16 now; you have to be independent sooner or later."

Yuya shook her head. "NO! I wanna stay with you! That's what I wrote in that song… the one I've made for you…" Yuya began to sob. "Nii-sama, I don't wanna leave."

"Yuya…"

"Please, let me stay. Please…" Yuya hugged him tightly. "Please…" her tears were now wetting his pajamas.

"Alright… as you wish… crybaby," he teased and this of course ticked her off. A game of pillow fighting started soon after with Yuya emerging as the winner.

…

"AKARI! GET YOUR SORRY GAY ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" yelled Akira (who was of course too cranky to even realize that he'll die…).

"Seriously… Akira wants to die…" Bon murmured, sitting comfortably on the couch, sipping tea. "He will hurt very much…"

Hotaru appeared, wobbling out of his room. He was holding his pillow in his hands, irritation clear in his face. He wasn't a morning person too… not nowadays. He was ready to kill someone immediately. His sleepy eyes turned to Akira who was still trashing around. "…Shut…the…fuck…UP!" he threw the pillow with such strength that when it hit home (Akira's face) the pillow was gulfed in fire.

Bon stared with amazement. "You've improved, it caught fire!" he clapped his hands.

BAM!

Another door slammed. A pissed off Kyo came out. "What the hell is wrong with you people! This is the third time this week! I don't care with all you guys trashing around at night but I need my beauty sleep! I need smooth skin like all bishies!" when Kyo's cranky…

…this is what you get…

"Beauty sleep? You have got to be kidding me!" laughed a voice. "I thought I'm the only one who needs it!"

Kyo turned to the man who owned the voice with a glare. "Sanada… you stay out of this…"

Yukimura shook his head. "Oh, Kyo… as your manager… this is what I should do…" Yukimura approached Kyo. He handed out a cd case.

Kyo snatched it and looked at it annoyingly. "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's a… a present from Yu!" he said clumsily.

"You?"

"Yu! Shiina Yuya! It's a demo, an old demo!" Yukimura whispered. "She said… it's personal! And before I forget, she invited you to a personal show! After the Shibuya show! It's seems like she's a big fan of you!"

Kyo was still too slow to understand. "What…?"

"Just go! Have fun!" Yukimura handed him a note too. "Just go! I'll take care of clothes and all! You could even feature in her next PV! There's a song that needs someone to rock the song up!"

"…Huh?"

"Bye!" and Yuki left the apartment happily. "See you!"

(A bird flew behind Kyo… well, actually Hotaru's toy bird… he's sober now…)

"What was that all about?"

…

"_Oh… you gave me more… more than just a… just a… kiss…_" Yuya sang beautifully. "_This is not what I want, all I want was you… you can give me all of this but all I need was you…_"

"Yuya! More feel! This is your first show and you don't want to ruin it!" Nozomu shouted softly. "C'mon! You can do it even though this is your rock song!"

Yuya grumbled. Her beautiful attire, designed by a fan, was fuming hot too. Her legs can be seen since the skirt was short. The jacket was very her. "I know I can do it _even though_ it's my rock song!"

"Then do it! Prove that you're better! From the top now!" Nozomu ordered the band to play it again. "_Feel_… Yuya, that's what you're lacking today!"

"Alright… fine then… Hiro, strengthen the strings a bit…" Yuya sucked in breath and exhaled.

_I've always wanted_

_What's impossible… (yeah)_

_But I've never wanted more…_

_This is something_

_That I could define as LOVE_

_Oh… you gave me more…_

_More than just a…_

_Just a kiss! (Just a kiss!)_

_This is not what I want_

_All I want was you…_

_You can give me all of this_

_But all I need was you…_

_To walk alone_

_On this rainy day_

_I've always wondered_

_Who you don't wanna stay…_

_But now I don't care_

_I just need that thing_

_That definition… of LOVE_

_Oh you…_

_You ran away when I tried to catch up to you_

_Oh you…_

_You disappeared when I wanted to search for you_

_Oh… you gave me more…_

_More than just a…_

_Just a kiss! (Just a kiss!)_

_This is not what I want_

_All I want was you…_

_You can give me all of this_

_But all I need was you…_

_Just a kiss_

_Just a kiss_

_You gave me more_

_More than this…_

_Oh…_

"Good! Now, let's wrap up this practice and get you ready for your first showcase!" Nozomu clapped his hands and the stage became dark…

-

A/N: It's not that short, is it? Hope so! Hm, this was easier to update than I thought it would be… ahaha… just fears maybe… well, hope you liked it and I hope you still think it's interesting! I'm slowly updating Lovely Princess so… whether it'll turn out good or not… it's not my decision. I feel more vain than normal… I'm now… nearly vain… I took 108 (or less than 8 but more than 100) pictures of myself yesterday… what a day! NEVER get me a cell phone with a camera anymore… but that'd be nice if they do! If there are mistakes, do forgive me! R&R people! They make my stomach hurt! (jumps away)


	3. Bleed For Me, My Love

A/N: LMAO! Just finished DoC… man, I'm gonna miss Vincent's teeny tiny tushy… well, peeps, here ya go if ya don't have enough of ma… writing. Hm, not on updating frenzy but this fic got my attention. Well, request any fic (that I think I can update EXCEPT TBB) that you'd like me to update at the review… ehehehe… so review…

-

Chapter Two – Bleed For Me, My Love

-

Yuya sighed, watching her reflection. Wearing a white dress paired up with jeans and white boots, she looked just like a girl who has just came out from a department store. She didn't care though. Her hair was tied into a lazy bun, with some of her hair falling out of place. She wore some accessories too, a white beads bracelet, wristbands and a big, BIG necklace hanging around her neck.

"Yuya, the crowd's ready for you," Nozomu informed her as he continued to text someone on his cell. "We'll be starting in 60 seconds."

Yuya looked at him in disbelief. "THAT soon?"

Nozomu nodded and smiled. "Yes, THAT soon. So, hurry along now."

"Fine, I'll be up in 3 seconds." Yuya fixed her hair and appearance a little more before she dashed with Kyoshiro to the backstage.

…

"So… Kyo, you coming to that show?" Akira asked as he took out his harmonica to play with. "So?" he brought the harmonica to his mouth and started playing a tune.

Kyo looked at the demo Yuki gave him. He listened to it after he got less cranky and was a bit, flabbergasted. "She's fairly good… kinda liked the demo…"

"…You didn't let me listen."

"Want to? Here you go…" Kyo passed the demo to Akira who caught it with ease. "Listen to the second track, it's really good."

Akira nodded and popped the cd into the cd player and brought the headphones to his ears. He skipped the first track and listened immediately to the second track. Akira waited patiently and was surprised by a cough at the starting. "A cough?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, good, isn't it?"

Akira smirked. "You were kidding?"

"No, it's true, just listen."

Akira continued to listen, slowly, Yuya began singing. Akira's eyes widened and his body was moving to the gentle rhythm of the song. It was kind of like a ballad but more to pop. Akira liked the mixing. "This is… amazing."

"I know."

"She wrote this herself? It's inspiring…" Akira praised.

"…nope, it's Sakuya's work. But maybe she edited it only. Maybe that Yuya girl wrote it." Kyo lighted a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. "It's very interesting."

"Hey, let us listen to it too!" Bon butted in as he turned his attention away from the television. He and Hotaru were playing _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus_. Hotaru was the one playing it, though.

Akira nodded and popped the headphone's wire from the cd player and the music boomed around the whole room. Yuya's sweet singing filled the room. Bon really turned his attention away from the television. Hotaru paused too.

…_The way you smiled at me_

_On the day you left_

_It hurt just to recall_

_The pain I've felt_

_To cut this long story short_

_You killed me on that day_

_Oh, don't let me be_

_Or I'll kill myself_

_And you won't like that_

_I will spill my blood_

_On this cold earth_

_Just to get your attention back_

_The way you looked at me_

_On the day you left_

_It just kills to recall_

_The death of me_

The room was now filled with silence. No one talked for 5 seconds until the next song played. Akira turned the cd player off and turned to the others. He smiled nervously at them. "Wow, huh?"

All of them nodded. Kyo rose from his seat and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Akari questioned.

Kyo turned to them with a smirk. "I'm going."

…

Yuya turned around and around while singing, blasting her sweet voice to the mic, only to have it blasted through the speakers with interest rates so high, everyone was excited. The crowd jumped along with her and sang along with her. Yuya was so excited seeing the responses so she sang with more passion, arousing the crowds.

"_The light shown on me was reflected on you…"_ she smiled as she sang those lyrics. _"The stars have left me with you and I'm not worried, not at all!"_

"_It's because you're around me…"_ the crowds sang together.

"_Yes, you're around me!"_ Yuya echoed. "Everyone! Sing together, c'mon now!"

"_It's because, you're with me and nothing's gonna make me sad! The smile, you gave me scared all my fears away and I know… (I know) that everyone loves you…"_

"It's because I love you all…" Yuya ended. "That I am able to stand on this stage, alone. It's because of your support… all of you… I've made it through this industry… thank you." Yuya bowed to the audience and they all clapped their hands and whistled.

…

"Hm, the show's just ended, but the private one is next… so let's go in now, shall we, Kyo?" Yuki decided as he looked at his wristwatch.

"…What clothing is this?" Kyo was staring at his outfit, prepared by Yukimura. It wasn't that nice to look at. Kyo was wearing a tight, TIGHT shirt, layered by a feather boa thingy, a grey one. Leather pants… on a hot day, nearly night though… but still. This SUCKED.

"Well, since maybe, Yu's a fan… she might like seeing you in a… well, sexy attire. Might even get her to sleep with you!" Yukimura dodged the fist that came flying at his face. "Temper, temper, Kyo-san!"

"…Shut up. Well, where should we go?"

"Go what?"

"You and I know that this place is full with… scary fans. Even though they're not mine… but still, they scare me. I remember, one time, an old lady tried to show me her bra! And panties! Talk about 'urgh'…" Kyo shivered at the thought. "I know… I'm Kyo but… old ladies… trying to be sexy… even I'm scared."

Yukimura nodded. "Same here… ahahaha. Well, I guess… we can go in through the… uh, backdoor?"

Kyo stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry?"

"Uh… thank you?"

"I won't go through the backdoor, I'm Kyo."

"And I'm Yukimura. Hey, I thought we knew each other…"

"Urgh…"

…

Yuya plopped herself on the beanbag chair lazily with a nearly empty bottle of water in her hand. She was frantically wiping off her forehead off of sweat. She was red on the cheeks. "I'm tired…"

"And that was just an hour's show… my dear," Nozomu butted.

"Wrongo… that was just a 30 minutes and an extra 15 minutes' show…" Kyoshiro informed. "That's not a good start, Yuya honey…"

Yuya shot him a glare that would kill. "Lay off the 'honey' from me, I'm a cake with icing."

"Oh… dirty language?" Kyoshiro mused. "What if I cut you and eat you?"

"Kyoshiro… I'm right here…" Nozomu reminded.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Kyoshiro backed away immediately.

Nozomu rolled his eyes. "Anyways… Yuya, get ready for your private show."

Yuya's eyes questioned him. "What private show?"

"The show after this show… for invited ones, only? REMEMBER?"

Yuya stared at him with a blank face for a while… "Uh, no."

…

"KYO!"

"COME BACK HERE, MY HUSBAND!"

"HOTTIE YUKIMURA!"

"WE LOVE YOU SO COME BACK SO WE CAN RAPE YOU!"

Veins were protruding from Yuki's head very much. "You just HAD to enter the artist's way… huh, Kyo?"

"Shut up and just run…" Kyo was lucky he was wearing nice shoes that were suited for running… NOT!

"Yuki, I think we should split…"

"WHAT? WE'VE NOT YET REACHED TWO YEARS! But, well, since you're the one with a lot of money… you'd have to pay me…"

"Stop acting gay at a time like this…"

"Okay, sorry. We have a lot of fangirls that are hungry for us… hm, you go left and I go right… until I get the bouncer… if there are any…"

"Okay."

…

Kyo entered the first room he could see in his sight. He entered it without thinking twice. "These things don't happen often… if only my clothes are not flashy…"

…_Bleed for me, my love_

_Don't let me down with your regret_

_The earth is bare with our love_

_All that we need now is your blood_

_Bleed for me, my love_

_The world thirsts for our love_

_Fake the innocence we've had_

_Don't let drip your dirty blood_

_Once we've cleaned the pigment inside_

_Bleed for me now, my love_

_Bleed, bleed and bleed_

_We're no vampires and we don't live long_

_Just let your blood be spilled_

_I don't want our love to be gone_

_Bleed for me, my love_

_Don't let me down with your regret_

_The earth is bare with our love_

_All that we need now is your blood_

_Bleed for me, my love_

_The world thirsts for our love…_

"_Let the Yuya cake be burnin', yeah!" _Yuya came out of the toilet, half-naked and was busy trying to take out her hairbrush out of her hair. "Bleed for me, my darling…"

CRASH!

"Eh?" Yuya turned around to see the guy she wished she killed before this happened…

"…that was a nice song…"

-

A/N: Well, nuff said, REVIEW.


	4. The White Piano

A/N: another chappy!! I know I should be doing others or just…update Curse but hell, Curse gained too much of my attention already so here ya go! It's a bad chappy, you've been told!

Disclaimer: Hoo boy, I WISH it's mine…but no, it's not.

-

Chapter Three – The White Piano

-

Yuya was stunned. Stunned. Her jaw dropped, open for any flies to come inside. Not aware that her grip on her towel loosened as she lifted a hand to cover her paralyzed mouth, her towel dropped from her body and pooled around her feet. She screamed bloody murder as Kyo ran out of the room.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!"

…

"Hey… I heard Yuya scream… did you?" Nozomu turned to Kyoshiro who was busy blowing out the steam from his hot chocolate. With a shrug from Kyoshiro, Nozomu continued to drink his hot coffee. "Mmm… nothing can beat steaming hot coffee…"

"Well, you're wrong; NOTHING can beat steaming hot chocolate!" Kyoshiro debated.

"Well… this makes you be awake… while that makes you sleep…" Nozomu fought back.

"Uh… whatever… hot choco's good you know? Especially with marshmallows…" Kyoshiro took a long sip of his hot choco and sighed heavenly. "This is delightful…"

"Hm, we should bring some for Yuya…" Nozomu took out his wallet. "What do you think she'd like?"

"Uh…"

"Let's get her hot coffee…"

"NO! Let's get her hot choco!"

"I thought we went through this already…" Nozomu gave a defeated sigh.

…

'Ugh… man, I'm so dead! This is all Yukimura's fault! I'm so gonna kill him, yes! I will kill him!' Kyo managed to run away from the mob of girls who were waiting for him near Yuya's… 'Oh yes, that girl… she had a nice body…'

Kyo shook his head violently. 'Now's not the time for that!' his mind screamed. Kyo took a left turn and bumped into something… no, it was a body. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at them as he fell on his ass. "I could sue you!"

"Dammit! I spilled Yuya's coffee all over me!"

"No… we mixed coffee and choco…"

"Ugh… still the same… man, Yuya's gonna be mad…"

'Yuya?' "Shit…" Kyo muttered as he was now face to face with Kyoshiro and someone he knew… who he wished never to see again. "Nozomu…" he muttered as he got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

Nozomu narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "Kyo of the Kyo to Shiseiten…" he growled under his breath. "How good it is to see you again…" he said through gritted teeth as his hands formed knuckles, itching to hit Kyo.

"…yes… how good it is to see you…" Kyo's hands curled too, readying to hit Nozomu.

Kyoshiro saw this and quickly diverted their attention, especially Nozomu's. "Uh, Nozomu-san, we need to get you changed and we need to go to Yuya too! Her next show will start in a few minutes! Let's go-"

"YOU PERVERT! I'VE FOUND YOU!" a kick came flying beyond Kyo as he dodged the attack, allowing the kick to land on Kyoshiro's cheek.

"AUGH!" Kyoshiro groaned as he fell flat on the floor, with the offender on his back.

"Yuya! What are you doing? What did Kyoshiro do to you?" Nozomu gave Kyoshiro a glare before kicking him at the shins. "What did you do to my sister?!"

Kyoshiro groaned and whimpered on the floor. "It wasn't… me… Yuya-san… get off of me!" he trashed around as Yuya was still in a daze after kicking him.

"Oh… well… why if it isn't the girl who can't sing…" Kyo mocked as he folded his arms. Yuya snapped from her daze and glared at Kyo darkly. "Hm? What did I do now?" Kyo knew his fault but he was also someone who won the award for 'Best New Actor' too.

"You… YOU PERVERT!" Yuya got up from Kyoshiro's poor body and went straight to Kyo to slap him. Kyo's face went straight to the direction of the slap and the impact made a very red hand print on his left cheek. "Don't try and deny what you did!"

"What did he do to you Yuya?!" Nozomu pulled away his sister from Kyo and demanded answers. "What?!" he demanded.

"He… he saw me… in my room… after my shower…" Yuya bit her lip to stop her tears; her face was already red from anger and embarrassment. "I can't believe… he's the first one who saw my body naked…" she fell on her knees and hid her face. "Argh!"

"Yuya, go to your room now, you still have a show after this… in which… you are to perform… in front of VIPs so go and hurry. Kyoshiro, escort her now while I throw away this demon to where he should belong…" Nozomu quickly turned to Kyo and gave him a menacing glare. Kyoshiro pulled Yuya up to her feet and hurriedly took her away. Kyo just looked unfazed at the situation.

"You, go home."

Kyo raised his eyebrows and took out something from his pant's pocket. He took out a paper, a ticket to be exact. It was a ticket to Yuya's show. "Heheh… I'm one of those VIPs man… and you can do nothing 'bout it…" he gave Nozomu his well known smirk.

"I can cancel you."

"I'm still gonna be there."

"Why you-"

"Let him… it's Yuya's wish."

Kyo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, just a bit. 'I know that voice…' he turned around to see someone he wished to not see on the same day he has a 'reunion' with Nozomu. He bit his lip before muttering through gritted teeth, "Sakuya…"

Sakuya's eyes sparkled and a sad smile planted itself on her face. "Long time no see… Kyo."

…

"I HATE HIM! I shouldn't have invited him! I SHOULDN'T have!" Yuya whined as she put on her black frilly designer's blouse on her. Kyoshiro just held his drool as he watched. "I want him DEAD!"

"Yuya-san… he's still my brother."

Yuya snapped her head to Kyoshiro, her hands on her hips. "GET OUT."

Kyoshiro only complied, leaving Yuya to fix her hair and make-up herself. She doesn't like having someone's hands on her that much, so she learnt how to do her own make-up.

Her face was all red though…

"Damn him…I hope he rots in hell…" she muttered with much loathing.

"Shit! Too much mascara!"

…

"Kyo…how are you?" Sakuya asked, still a few feet away from him, not budging.

Kyo just stood there, still as a pole. His face hid any emotion. 'Shit you…why you?!' "How…are you?" he asked back, forgetting Nozomu.

"…I'm fine, thank you…how about you?"

"…Not that good, but fine, yes."

Sakuya just stood there, eyes showing no emotion. Her mouth twitched and she laughed lightly. "…Oh, Kyo…you're still the same…"

"And you've changed…how's your husband?" Kyo folded his arms, smirking.

Sakuya stopped laughing and turned to look at his eyes seriously. "He's fine…my son's fine too by the way…"

"Son…? That wasn't announced by the tabloids…" Kyo was surprised, REALLY surprised.

"He's here actually…here to see his favorite aunt Yuya perform…" Sakuya turned around and walked to the direction from where she came from. "…Maasa…"

"'Maasa'…?" Kyo fought a laugh. "…what a cute name…"

"SHUT UP! That's my nephew, man!!" Nozomu butted in.

Sakuya turned to both of them and smiled, her hands holding of what looked like a 2-year-old bishie. "This is my son, Masanobu Komuro…" she told Kyo with a motherly voice. "Isn't he just the cutest?" she turned to her son, "…say hello to mother's friend…"

Maasa stared at Kyo. His small hand reached out as if to shake his hand. "…hello…I'm Maasa…"

Kyo just stared at the small boy's brown doe eyes. His hand reached out to shake the small hand. "Hello, I'm Kyo."

Maasa smiled, showing off his very small teeth. "Mama, he looks just like that man on TV…"

Kyo raised his brows, amused. He kneeled down to face the boy. "…that's because you ARE on TV…"

Maasa's eyes widened and he blushed, quickly hiding behind his mother's leg. "…I'm embarrassed…"

…LOL

Kyo couldn't help but laugh out loud at his naivety. He was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach. "I can't believe it! Like father like son, eh?! HAHAHA!" he mocked.

"…you shouldn't say that to my son…"

Kyo looked past the mother and son, seeing the pale shade of hair he hates so much. "You…" Kyo took a step towards Sakuya. Sakuya backed away and turned to run to the side of her husband. Kyo stopped his advance and stared at the happy family with hatred.

Sakuya looked up to her husband, her hold on Maasa stiff. "I thought…" she started, but was immediately cut off.

"I'm here for the show, Sakuya…" her husband smiled at her.

"Alright, well, let's go…"Sakuya lifted her son up and handed him to her husband. She turned to the other two. "Let's go, yes?"

Nozomu nodded. "Alright, and dammit…my shirt is still ruined…" he turned to run the opposite direction but not before greeting his brother-in-law. "Good to see you back, Junpei!" he shouted out.

Junpei nodded and then turned around, holding Maasa and also Sakuya's hand in his hands. He slowly walked away, having a tight grip of his family, he sent Kyo's eyes twitch in the most annoying ways…

"Damn you…you bastard…" Kyo muttered to himself, also turning around to find the showplace.

…

Yuya stood there, on the black stage lit by only small lights; her hair highlighted with black and was fashioned in a loose ponytail. She wore white contact lenses and she wore very dusty make-up for her eyes. Her face looked very pale and when she smiled, everyone screamed.

"H-hey! It's me!!" she screamed, and everyone stayed put.

"W-well…welcome to my private show!! I hope you people will enjoy the songs!" she quickly added. Holding the microphone in place, she started humming a tune, and the tune quickly became the song as her band started to play it.

She looked up, in search of her sister (Nozomu told her that cute Maasa's coming) and saw someone she wished was not there. 'Junpei-san…' "…what…?"

"Yuya!!" Nozomu whispered at her. "Sing!"

"Oh, yeah!" she turned to the band. "Once more please!"

Nozomu slapped his face in misery at her lack of professionalism. "She's hopeless…"

"Well, at least she's singing now…" Kyoshiro butted.

Yuya started off with a very slow ballad from her album, _The White Piano_.

_What am I to you?_

_Am I just a decoration?_

_I just feel that you are not worthy of me anymore…_

_I'm just a white piano_

_And you can't play me_

_The days passed by like time_

_You can never have it back_

_You can turn the clock's hands back_

_But, no_

_You can't have your days back_

_It's like saying "I love you" to a wall_

_That's what we're like now_

_My feelings are hard to come out_

_But when it did_

_You answered me, pokerfaced_

_When I finally turned around to look at you_

_You just answer me with your poker-face_

"_What's wrong?" "Nothing…"_

_You can never play my keys_

_Not on this piano_

_The white piano_

_Just stayed there_

_In the small dark corner_

_With the colors contrasting_

_Into something (not of love)_

_The white piano_

_Will move on_

_It will not wait for you_

_It can play by itself_

Yuya then moved on to sing the next song with humming again. This time, she sang her album's namesake song, _The Voice in You_.

_When the song starts_

_I'll be long gone_

_And you will be forever in me_

_As a faded gem_

_If I could stay_

_Once more, I'll say_

"_Love's not for you"_

_You cry_

_My heart yearns for you_

_But I must forget_

_What I want the most_

_Is just your voice_

_My heart aches for you_

_But I must forget_

_What you want from me_

_Is something I can't give_

_If I can't forget_

_I'll die_

_I can't do this_

_Not anymore_

_I don't want you (but)_

_I can't deny_

_I just want your voice_

_I may not look at you anymore_

_It's just that…_

_My heart feels you_

_But you disappear_

The song ended and Yuya cried.

-

A/N: A sucky chapter but pretty long…ne? Well, not so but it did took 6 pages…LOL. This, to me, is a very weak build-up…ahaha…not what people want. I want really stumped about the song, The White Piano was like…I didn't think about it and The Voice in You will make its appearance again in the last chapter and this version is not the full one. Oh, who is Junpei Komuro?! I don't know but yeah, he IS Sakuya's hubby and Maasa's papa. I find Nozomu very OOC here…lol. R&R, that's your job so do it!


End file.
